So We Meet Again
by Wishing On A Falling Star
Summary: Edward leaves... Bella is changed... She's confused... He's still in love... She has a 'mate'... He wants her back... She can't go with him... He needs her... She wants him... It's not that simple... Read&Review. Maybe it's better than it sounds, decide.
1. New Family, Old Flames

He left. I didn't have a say in the matter. I'm sick of thinking about him, it just hurts too much. _He _wasn't coming back. I was ready for Caleb to bite me. _**Do it…now.**_

_** Twelve Years Later **_

Finally, we're settled into this little shack that we have to call our home now. It was horrible and I didn't want to be back here after all these years. The memories were still too strong for me to handle and I didn't know what I could do about them.

Forks, Washington. Miserable. Green. Alien Planet.

"Bells, are you okay?" Caleb asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He put his chin on my shoulder, slightly kissing my neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him.

I haven't told my new family about Edward and his family. And I wasn't planning too. He was never coming back for me. He thought I was thirty years old. Nope, I'm still eighteen.

"You are such a liar, but I don't want to know, do I?" He asked.

I shook my head, a smile breaking out over my face.

"Well, then," he kissed my neck again. "Let's get to school before we're late. That wouldn't be a good impression on the first day."

Caleb found me in the woods after Edward had left me there. His coven was just passing through when they stumbled upon me. He told me that he knew that I wanted to be changed. So he decided that he would let me heal from whatever I was going through, then he would change me. I'm his now, not Edward's.

We walked downstairs to find the rest of our family in the living room. Mitch was playing some kind of videogame, but put it down when we were down there. He grabbed Lillian's hand and we all went to Caleb's car.

"You know, we should take my car. It's cuter." Lillian announced.

We all laughed at her.

"What? It's true. Tell them, Bella." I turned around to glare at her.

"Don't bring me into this. I'm not a car girl. I like beat up, red pickup trucks." They all rolled their eyes as I remembered my old truck.

"Blah blah blah. Moving on… Does everyone have their schedules?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then we'll all meet up in the front of the lunchroom." We were at the school now.

"Okay," we all answered at once.

I gave Caleb a chaste kiss before heading to my first hour.

The day went by quickly. English passed by in a blur. Trig passed by in a blur. History passed in a blur. Nothing fun and exciting. That changed when I got to the lunch room.

"There are other vampires here." Lill came running at me, jumping up and down.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked, trying to add excitement into my voice.

"I only met one of them. Her name's Alice." My eyes widened.

Suddenly I had the urge to throw up, but I couldn't. It was impossible for me to do that.

"Oh god…" I breathed. Trying to recompose myself, I asked: "what's her last name?"

"Cullen, apparently there are five of them." She explained.

_That's good…I mean bad…I mean, he hasn't found anyone to take my place in his heart. He doesn't need to fill that space though. He left you remember, Bella. _I thought to myself.

"Let's go meet them before she," Mitch motioned to his wife, "explodes. That would be bad…or good. However you look at it."

Lill playfully hit him in the arm, and then grabbed his hand. Caleb grabbed my hand, following them into the lunchroom. I dropped my head as we walked over to the Cullen's table.

"Hey, Alice." Lill called out.

"Hey, everyone this is my new friend Lill and her family. This is my family. My husband, Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. And Edward." Alice motioned to everyone as she introduced them to my family.

"This is my family. My husband, Mitch. This is Caleb and…" she trailed off.

I turned around and ran at human pace out of the lunch room. Before I could get far from the lunchroom, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Caleb.

"Hey, hey, Bella." He switched me around in his arms so I was facing him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed some fresh air." I put on my poker face.

He skeptically looked at me. "Okay, let's go back in there. Lill is explaining you to them."

My breath started to become ragged as Caleb guided me back into the lunch room. I dropped my head once again to make sure I didn't look at Edward.

"Sorry about that. She just needed some fresh air." Caleb explained to my two families.

Nobody spoke, but I could feel all of their gazes boring into my back.

"Bella," I heard Emmett breathe.

I didn't respond.

My stomach was twisting in knots as the silence dragged on.

"How?" Alice finally asked.

I didn't look up. "Caleb changed me a few days after you guys…"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Wait," Lill chimed in. "You know the Cullen's?"

I nodded my head, not sure if my voice would betray me or not.

"How?" Lill asked in the same tone as Alice had used.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I could tell that my dead heart said different.

Someone stood up, but I didn't look up. A pair of small, cold, pale arms wrapped around my shoulders. Alice has always been my best friend. I stood up and hugged her small body back.

"I've missed you." She whispered in my ear.

I stole a glance at Edward over her shoulder. He was staring at me with his mouth almost hanging open.

She let go of me, but was replaced by Emmett.

"Emmett. I. Can't. Breathe." I laughed.

Emmett put me down.

"Are you still a klutz, Bells?" He asked.

I laughed again. "Not that much, but I'm pretty sure you could still find a reason to laugh at me."

He smiled at me and sat back down.

The bell rang then. I silently thanked the ladies in the main office. Caleb came over to me and took my hand. I got the feeling that if we weren't in a public place, Edward would've jumped Caleb, but I pushed that away knowing that it was only me who was feeling that.

After Caleb kissed me lightly, I walked into the biology room from thirteen years ago. I sat down in the same seat from thirteen years ago.

Class started, but right before the bell rang someone sat silently into the seat next to mine. I knew it was _him_. This would be an interesting class period.


	2. Notes, Eavesdropping, Fights

My senses went overboard. I could smell him more clearly than I could those so many years ago, he still smelt amazing. I could feel the electric shock go through me as I thought about him. I could almost taste his lips again. I could hear him playing with the zipper on his sweatshirt nervously. And finally, the thing I dreaded most, I could see him staring at me through the corner of his eyes.

Quicker than any vampire I had ever seen before, Edward had put a note onto my desk.

_I'm sorry. _

**For what? For breaking my heart? **

**For leaving me saying you didn't want me?**

**What are you sorry for, Edward?**

_For everything… I shouldn't have left you, _

_but I thought that it was for the best._

_Maybe it was, you have found someone else_

_that you love and they love you back._

**Are you trying to say that you didn't love me?**

Before he could respond, the bell had rung while Mr. Milkton was giving us our homework. I couldn't believe that Edward was trying to say that he didn't love me. I knew that he never could really love me, but now that he has said it out loud…it was unbearable. If I could cry, I would've.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell after me.

I quickened my pace, hoping that he wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Bella!" I heard a different voice yell.

I looked over to see Alice coming towards me. She was wearing some designer clothes, but I wasn't surprised.

"You have the same class as me." She announced.

I nodded and followed her without looking back at Edward.

"What's wrong?" She asked once we sat down.

"Nothing," I lied.

Alice let out a little laugh. "Come on, be serious, what's wrong?"

"Your brother just tried to tell me that he didn't love me. That it was good to find someone that loves me." I explained in a rush.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Ms. Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"Yes, Edward, my brother, is an idiot." She stood up. "That's it."

Alice sat back down; starting up our conversation again. We talked the whole hour at a tone that no human would be able to hear. I could tell, by the end of the conversation that Alice was going to have a _little_ talk with her god of a brother.

Before the bell rang, Alice asked me a question that stopped my dead heart even more. She took me off guard. I felt like I couldn't breathe and the throw up feeling came back.

"Do you still love him?" She asked so quietly.

I thought for a second.

"I don't know."

_Ding!_ The bell rang. Everyone hopped out of their seats, heading for their cars.

Alice looked over her shoulder at me as she walked out of the classroom.

I decided to use my talent to see how Alice and Edward's conversation was going to go over. I took over the body of someone who was lingering over by the Volvo.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" Alice sneered.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" He shot back.

"You told Bella that you didn't love her?!" She exploded.

"I _never_ said that!"

"Well, then what were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say; well I was trying to be supportive that she found…whatever his name is. I just want her to be happy. Alice, you know I love her more than anything. What was I supposed to say?" Edward was looking at the ground by the end of this.

"That!" Alice screamed through her teeth.

I almost got out of the body of the girl who I had taken over. She was a fake blond named Samantha.

My family was walking out towards the Cullen's. So I decided that I would just get out of the girl's body when they got here.

"Hey, Alice, we should go shopping tonight." Lill said excitedly.

I walked the girl a little towards the front of her car and got out of her body behind Caleb.

"What were you doing?" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Eavesdropping," I told him.

He just shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

"Caleb, you and Mitch should come over tonight. We could all wrestle to see who the strongest is." Emmett suggested.

"Oh, god, Emmett. You haven't changed." I laughed.

"Now why would I do that, Bells?" He flexed his giant muscles and I made a fake gagging noise. "As I recall…you still owe me an arm wrestle."

"Sure, why not?" I laughed again.

"What time should we be there?" Lill asked Alice.

"You could just follow us right now." Alice told her.

Lill smiled and ordered us to get into Caleb's car.

"You know you're going have to explain this Edward thing to us on the way over there, right?" Lill said getting into the backseat next to Mitch.

I nodded getting into the car next to Caleb in the passenger seat. He grabbed my hand; squeezing it, telling me that everything will be okay.

I just couldn't believe him like I could believe Edward. My feelings for Edward haven't changed…I still loved him. I knew that. Alice knew that by the way she looked at me. Everyone except Caleb and Edward know that, and I want to keep it that way.

The whole ride to the Cullen's mansion, I explained my background with Edward. All the way to the day that they found me in the forest. My family just stared at me with weird looks. Lill knowing that I loved him still. Mitch with the same look. And Caleb with the look of anger.

"Don't hurt him, Caleb." I warned.

"Why not? He hurt you, love." He said through clenched teeth.

We were at the Cullen's house now. When I got out of the car, I saw that it hadn't changed at all. I peeked over at Caleb to see that he still had anger in his eyes and that he was glaring at Edward now.

Before I could do anything, Caleb jumped at Edward knocking him to the ground. They started fighting, but Emmett, Jasper, and Mitch all pulled the two of them off of each other. Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward upstairs and Mitch dragged Caleb into the forest. I was torn between whom to go to first.

I looked between the two places and made my decision. I started walking towards…


	3. Talks, Love

I looked between the two places and made my decision. I started walking towards...

I started walking towards the Cullen's house. I couldn't talk to Caleb right now when he was acting like such a moron to everybody.

Alice looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I whispered.

She shook her head, looking away from my eyes. I knew she was up to something, kind of like the first time I met her. When she was trying to get Edward and I together, it worked, but this time it won't. I refuse to let Edward back into my heard without a good explanation.

I walked into the giant house and up the two sets of stairs. Edward's room was still in the same place from thirteen years ago. Om the very third floor at the very end. I was impressed that it looked exactly the same way when he left.

The black leather couch, the shelf of CD's, every thing was in the same exact spot. Even Edward was in the same spot, lying on his black couch listening to Claire De Lune that was playing in the background.

He looked so content. I started walking towards him until he heard me coming up and sat up straight. We just kind of stood there staring at each other. A smile broke out on Edward's face.

"You're boyfriends strong." He stated.

I just looked at him, he had a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, he is. Why do you care?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"Why do I care?" He stood up and moved right in front of me. "Bella, why do you think I care? I love you so much. You just don't want to hear that I'm still in love with you."

"Edward, stop. You don't love me. There is someone out there for you. It's not me. You left me because you didn't love me anymore." I told him.

"Bella," he stood even closer to me than he already was. He took my hands in his. "I left you because I love you. I wanted to give you a normal life that didn't involve mythical creatures. I wanted you to do normal things, like prom...without me. Maybe you would end up with Mike Newton."

I looked down and didn't respond to anything he said.

"Apparently, that didn't do anything for you. You ended up with," he swallowed his anger. "Caleb."

"Caleb was there for me, unlike you. He did what I wanted you to do." I nearly yelled at him.

"Do you love him?" He asked abruptly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

I didn't respond right away. I had to hesitate because I wasn't sure if I loved him or not.

"Uh," I stuttered a little bit.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, more urgent.

I hesitated again.

Taking a deep breath, I answered his question." No, I don't."

"Then, who do you love?" He asked another question.

"No one," he just stared at me.

I didn't love Caleb. He's not the one for em. I can't help it. I once thought that Edward was meant for me, that was until he left me. Edward has to make me love him again.

"I still love you and that will never change." Edward told me and walked away.

I was left in his room looking at the wall of CD's. Then the door flew open and Caleb came running in through the door.

"What were you doing talking to that guy? I'm your boyfriend. You should've come to my aid and not his!" Caleb was yelling at me for no reason.

"Caleb, you're the one who started this whole stupid fight over a guy I'm not dating. So get over yourself and when you did that, come talk to me." I told him and walked out of the room down to the rest of my families.


End file.
